


Chaotic surprise

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: What if something strange was happening with the chaos emeralds which cause them to be filled with a strange unstable energy? What if they cause bursts of said unstable energy? what if they got into steamy situations because of the unstable energy hitting them? and what if the energy brought others from different time and space? lemon warnings in story... mainly futa in story.Co-op work with sonicthehedgehog240





	1. After the Beginning?

**A portal opened before TME stepped out with fellow story writer Atomsk in tow.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to the story called Chaotic surprise, a pure futa story where the two of us write a story… well with Futa on Futa or futa on woman… and with some of the men turning into woman." TME said while shrugging at the end.**

**"I mean it's been done before but I hope others read this one and like it." TME said when he crossed his arms.**

**"Same goes for me." Atomsk said with his arms crossed too.**

**"Now then, since this is the intro, the lemons might not happen until the second and later chapters... would this make it a prologue before the first real chapter? TME said while he thought about the idea so far.**

**"Hmmm...let's go with option 1. " Atomsk said while TME nods before he took a moment to get real close to the camera while he whispered to the readers.**

**"Alright, no lemons this chapter, BUT… every other chapter will contain a lemon or two fair warning in advance in case you want to back out now if the summary wasn't enough." TME whispered with a grin before he stepped back.**

**"Now this story starts…. In a bit of an odd way… it starts out a bit after the real incident happens which causes the current incident in the story to happen… I think I read this term before…. Hold on… I'll look real quick." TME said before he pulled out his phone.**

**After a minute TME grins before he spoke up.**

**"It's a latin word, In Medias res: into the middle of things… I looked it up on wikipedia." TME said before he pockets his phone.**

**"We'll go to the starting incident later, but for now… shall we start the story?" TME said before the scene shifts to show Station square right before the sun rose.**

* * *

**Station Square/ early morning/ ?**

The Sun rose over a town near green hill zone, the town's called station square where many Mobian's lived, and many of the Sonic team as well before a small explosion occurred in part of the town.

This happened shortly after Sonic destroyed an eggbot during one of the battles with Robotnik which held the yellow Chaos Emerald in its metallic claws.

However, before Sonic could retrieve it, he and the Emerald got blasted away by another bot which caused him to fly towards the town while more bots gave chase.

The Emerald in the meantime flew away into the distance while it sparks some before Sonic resumed his fight while the camera pans to the landing point of the Emerald.

The Landing point happened to be the Rabbit residence where Vanilla was tending to her garden while she thought of what to do for Cream's 18th birthday today.

* * *

**Station Square/ Rabbit residence/ Vanilla, Cream**

Vanilla was minding her own business while she dug around in the ground to help soften it up for some flower planting before she heard a thud behind her.

Cream was inside of the house, to be exact the living room, while she waits for Amy to arrive to take her shopping so she didn't notice what was about to happen.

Vanilla looked behind her and to her surprise saw the yellow Chaos Emerald of all things.

"What in the… what is a chaos emerald doing here?" Vanilla asked before she walked over to pick it up.

However before she could take a few steps… it starts to spark somewhat which caused her to get nervous since Chaos Emerald's normally do not do stuff like that.

**A minute ago with Amy...**

Amy was smiling since she wanted to take Cream cloths shopping for her 18th birthday.

After she turned the corner, she noticed Vanilla in the garden and wanted to call out to her before she noticed something spark a few times which grew brighter with each spark.

_'What is that?'_  she thought before she walked over to the fence to get a better look at the source.

Said source turned out to be Vanilla backing away from a chaos emerald while it sparks which caused Amy to gasp a bit before she jumped over the fence to help the mother rabbit.

But before she could move from her spot after jumping over the fence, the yellow Emerald glows brightly before a blast of light shot from the Emerald and engulfs the duo and the house itself… no one knew if it went further since it blinds Amy and Vanilla for a moment.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Amy screamed before she passes out all of a sudden when a sharp pain emits from her pelvis with Vanilla doing the same before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk who looked like they were talking to one another.**

**"So you get Amy and I get Vanilla and Cream right?" TME asked while the readers listened in on who TME and Atomsk would control for the story.**

**"You betcha." Atomsk said in agreement.**

**"Any thoughts on which guy to turn into a woman or do we mix it up by turning a man into a full on futa here?, and do we give some futa's an increased sex drive as well?" TME asked Atomsk with a semi-serious tone.**

**"Hmmm...we can mix it up a bit." Atomsk said with his arms crossed.**

**"Anything specific or do we do things on the fly?" TME asked before he noticed the readers.**

**"Oh, hey everyone, sorry about that, we were just going over the details of future chapters… right Atomsk?" TME asked before he looks to Atomsk.**

**"Oh absolutely." Atomsk said with a firm nod.**

**"Now I may have said earlier that this was mainly a futa x futa or futa x female, but I decided to have a rare male x female moment for surprise combinations… I'll go over the details with Atomsk in private while your minds wander on to who I have in mind." TME said with a look that was thinking a hundred ideas a minute.**

**Atomsk was having similar thoughts before looking at the readers.**

**"TME is right. Sorry we have to cut this short everyone, but some work to do. Adios. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	2. A Rose with Rabbits

**A portal opens up and you see TME and Atomsk stepping out before TME noticed the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first official first chapter of Chaotic surprise or CS for short, like I said last time, there will be lemons from here on out so this is your last warning to turn away if you're not a lemon fan." TME said to the readers with a serious look on his face.**

**"Yeah, either turn back or just shut up and enjoy some good literature." Atomsk said with serious look as well.**

**"Now then… if you're still here then you should be told that this is a threeway lemon with Vanilla, Cream, and Amy, if that turns you away then it's understandable, if you still want to read more after hearing about that, then read on our faithful readers… read on." TME said with a growing grin.**

**"Here, here." Atomsk said while holding...can of beer?**

**"No thank you, I don't drink in real life, and I'm not about to here." TME said with an adamant look.**

**"Ah then let me changed it then." Atomsk said before he changes the beer can to a Mountain Dew (Voltage) can.**

**TME was a bit hesitant, but he took it anyway before he opened the drink and took a sip.**

**"Hmm… not bad, nothing like beer… anyway, we go to a bit after Amy and Vanilla passed out… again you have been warned since this and the rest of the story is lemon scented." TME said with a grin before the scene went to Station Square's rabbit residence.**

* * *

**Station Square/ Rabbit Residence/ Amy, Cream, Vanilla**

Amy was starting to regain consciousness after being blinded by that mysterious light.

"Hmmmm...W-What happen?" She asked before opening her eyes.

However, pain starts to register for the female hedgehog a moment later while she was facedown on the ground… pain that was centered in her pelvic region when her clothing and the ground pressed against something that shouldn't be there before.

"AAAAHHH! W-What's happening to me?" Amy asked before she was forced to turn over and unbutton her pants and pull down her panties when the pain got worse for her.

Once she pulled them down, her eyes widen in shock and horror at what she saw on her.

She wasn't as naive as she was years ago, she was in her twenties and studied a few things about mobian bodies to help her please Sonic… but that info was what scared her when she saw what she saw.

A normal male mobian was around 5 to six inches normally for an average person, and it matched the normal three foot mobians height.

But what she saw on her was far above average when she saw that she grew a dick of all things that was around 7 to 8 inches long possibly nine and 2 to three inches wide... it was even fully erect once it got out of the confines of Amy's pants and points right into the air like a proud tower which pulsed with blood.

"H-How?" Was all Amy said since she was so shocked at this.

"U-Ugh…" A familiar voice groans out from near Amy which jump starts Amy's memory of recent events mainly her trying to help Vanilla before they got engulfed into that light.

"Oh no Vanilla!" Amy said when she turned around to see if said rabbit was okay before her eyes widen a bit when she saw a similar..even bigger... bulge from the elder rabbits pelvic region which seemed to cause the elder rabbit discomfort in her knocked out state.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Amy said before her eyes widen more at what she saw.

Vanilla seemed to still be knocked out for now, but the pain she was feeling was starting to stir her when her body starts to fidget.

Amy went to Vanilla's side before holding her while being careful of not trying to hit Vanilla with her dick.

"Vanilla. Can you hear me?" She asked with a worry look on her face while Vanilla seemed to stir somewhat.

"U-Uh… A-Amy?" Vanilla said before her eyes widen instantly before she hunched forward with a pain filled groan.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked while Vanilla shook her head.

"I-I don't… what's happening!?" Vanilla groaned out before she pulled the front of her dress up and pulled the front of her panties down to reveal a familiar and even more shocking sight to Amy.

If a three foot full grown Mobian like Amy had a 9 inch dick… then a four foot mobian like Vanilla had an even bigger one… it seemed like it was a full 12 inches long and 3 inches wide, instead of matching her fur or skin color like Amy's did, her looked like it was coming out of a sheath.. And the dick itself was blood red in color which pulsed with blood.

"Uh...ah…" Vanilla mutters at the sight with shock shown on her face when her thought process stops for a bit.

Amy sees said rabbit looking at her dick.

"I know Vanilla. I have one too." She said which caused Vanilla to jolt and pale when she looked to Amy and her dick.

"Cream." Vanilla simply mutters before she got up and shot to the house with surprising speed while taking extra care as to not injure her new appendage.

Amy eyes widen since had completely forgot that Cream was there too, she maybe in the house, but she or the house was close enough to get engulfed by the light.

She got off from the ground before following Vanilla to see if Cream was okay.

However what the duo saw when they finally found her was not what they expected when they went into the living room… Cream had no dick like they did but she was masterbating furiously while she kneed her breast with one hand and used her mouth to suck on and bite the other breasts and her nipple, she had a bust size that could rival Vanilla's but it was a cup smaller, around D-E size.

Vanilla froze at the sight since this was not what she was expecting, she was hoping her daughter was safe and sound… but Cream was practically naked and was now pleasing herself like she was in some kind of heated trance… what she didn't expect or know was that her dick was pulsing much harder at the sight.

Amy was in a similar boat with Vanilla when her dick pulse as well while her jaw dropped at Cream's action.

"C-Cream?" Vanilla said which got the horny rabbits attention… however instead of being embarrassed or even saying anything… her gaze locked onto to the duos large dicks before she turned onto all fours and starts to crawl their way with lust filled eyes.

Amy was surprised at the young rabbits action before realizing what she was about to do.

"C-Cream...stop. Don't come any closer." She said before taking a step back with Vanilla doing the same which seemed to cause Cream's face to turn into a wild like grin before she surprised the duo by full on tackling Amy onto the couch and before Amy could move… Cream got off the couch while Amy recovered ad latched her mouth onto Amy's dick and starts to bob her head forward and back while she made gagging noises.

"GAAAHH!" Amy yelped at this feeling before looking at Cream.

"C-Cream...STOP!" Amy yelled while said rabbit however didn't...Amy's shout instead egged her on while Vanilla frowned before she approached Cream to stop her.

"Cream, Stop this right now!" Vanilla said while she reached over to Cream, however Cream glanced to her before reaching over with her left hand and wrapped it around her mother's dick which caused Vanilla's strength to weaken greatly with a groan before Vanilla was forced onto the couch before Cream actually surprised the duo by latching her mouth onto Vanilla's dick and bobs her head with actual choking sounds while she used her right hand to stroke Amy's now slickened dick.

"G-Gah!" Vanilla groans through gritted teeth before she looks to Cream.

"C-Cream… p-please stop." Vanilla begged which caused Cream to bob her head faster and her stroking motion went faster and faster on the duo before she alternates between Amy and Vanilla.

"G-Gah! W-Why is doing this?" Amy questioned while Vanilla spoke up, but barely.

"T-The...l-light!" Vanilla said before she gave another groan when Cream went to town on her dick again before Cream used her hand to play with Amy's sensitive dickhead.

Amy groaned at this feeling before she remembered the light.

""Y-Yeah...the l-light. W-Where did i-it come f-from?" She asked before moaning.

However before Vanilla could answer… Cream felt their dicks twitching which caused her to move even harder on the duo which caused her to take over half of Amy's dick into her mouth.

"O..Oh… I feel… sick." Vanilla groans out when she felt something happening to her.

"M-Me...Oh...too." Amy said with the same feeling before Cream surprised the duo by taking the heads of their dicks into her mouth and strokes the rest like she was starved for what was inside of Vanilla and Amy's dicks.

A moment later, Amy and Vanilla felt like something snapped inside of them before they both shout out after tossing their heads back and their tongues hanged out when they shot their loads right into Cream's mouth while she continues to stroke their pulsating dicks.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy screamed at this feeling...not even masterbating to her fantasies of Sonic gave her this much pleasure… not by a long shot.

"UGGGHHH!" Vanilla groans out when she felt herself unloading so much semen into her daughter's mouth… it was so wrong to Vanilla but it felt so good… not even Cream's father or the rare few men she went after later felt this good… no wonder men try and get with her.

Cream, even in her lust fueled state could barely drink down the semen which flows onto the floor while Vanilla and Amy's bodies go limp when the pleasure was overpowering their control.

About 10 second later… the flow stops which allows Amy and Vanilla to catch their breath while Cream took a second to swallow what she had in her mouth.

"Oh...my...God." Amy said while catching her breath.

Vanilla was in a similar state but could only breath heavily.

However, before either of them could recover, Cream climbed on top of Amy and rests her ass on the dick… she had a nice round rear with a cotton tail on top.

"Uh...Cream? What are you doing?" Amy asked before Cream surprised her by kissing Amy on the mouth and slips her tongue in to twirl around Amy's tongue for a surprising french kiss.

Amy's eyes widen in surprise from that action before she tried getting Cream off.

However, Cream grips Amy's arms and stood on the couch before Amy's erect dick pokes and prods Creams soaked folds and before Amy or Cream could do anything...Cream slams herself down onto Amy's dick which made her freeze when blood dribbles out of Creams pussy.

Amy was shocked at what said rabbit did while shuddering at the feeling of Cream's pussy while Cream took a moment to adjust.

Amy looked at Cream before speaking.

"Cream you got to snap out it!"

However Cream seemed to get an animal like ferocity filled look on her face before she starts to raise and lower herself on Amy's dick without mercy.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amy yelled before moaning while Vanilla grits her teeth while she barely managed to get to her feet.

Cream noticed with a lust filled grin before she shot her hand out and grips Vanilla's dick which caused Vanilla to weaken again before she fell onto her rear… she was still weakened from her previous orgasm.

Cream then starts to ride Amy even harder when she felt Amy's dick pulsing again.

Amy was moaning like crazy before she starts to enjoy it which was noticed by Vanilla who weakly spoke up.

"S-Snap out of it Amy…" Vanilla groans when she tried to get up again… but failed when she felt her legs wobble and fell back on the ground while Amy's dick pulses faster and faster with each of Cream's humps.

"I-I'm trying...but it feels...so...GOOOODDD!" Said hedgehog yelled with ecstasy while Cream moved her head forward and starts to lightly nibble on Amy's neck to cause a hickey before she moved Amy's shirt up and massages her breasts after she removed Amy's bra with a cloth ripping yank before she goes even rougher on Amy.

Amy moaned loud while loving this feeling.

She even surprised herself when she starts thrusting on her own in Cream's pussy which caused Cream to moan onto Amy's neck while she tweaks with Amy's nipples now.

"GAAAHH!" Amy yelled at that action while Cream continues to ride Amy when she felt Amy getting close and wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted from her.

It was about 5 or 6 thrusts later before Amy yelled out…

"C-CUMMING!"

To the trio's surprise… Amy unleashed an even bigger load of cum which caused Cream to groan when her womb bloats since she was plugged up with Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog moans as she kept cumming with her eyes rolling back into her head and her tongue hangs out while she rode out her orgasm.

Cream grits her teeth before she tossed her head back and lets out a whorish moan while her pussy tightens around Amy's cock when she herself cums.

Amy groaned at how tight it was.

It took about a few moments before Amy grunted and finally stopped cumming while Cream calmed down for a second to pant for air.

She didn't know if it was because of the fact that she came two insanely large loads or it was because of the fact that it was they were so close together… but her eyes start to grow heavy while she watched Cream get off of her dick which caused semen to flow to the floor.

Cream then turned to her mother with lust filled eyes and walks to her while Vanilla starts to scoot away from Cream with fear in her eyes while her dick stood tall.

It was only a few seconds before Amy closed her eyes since she was very tired… and right before she passed out was the pleasure sounding cry of Vanilla before the scene went to later.

**10 minutes later…**

Amy groaned before she started to regain consciousness.

"Oh man...Did I had the craziest dream." Amy said before she starts to look around where she was at to see if she was still in her home… things were oddly silent.

Amy checked her surroundings before realizing that she's at Vanilla & Cream's house.

"Vanilla? Cream?" Amy called out and heard nothing for a moment before she heard something from upstairs...sounded like a bang like sounds… not a gunshot...more...like hitting the wall bang which starts to repeat.

Amy was worried about the two before she bolted from the couch to head upstairs while she felt something slap her thighs as she ran which reminds her that she had a dick now while the banging grew louder while groaning was heard from Vanilla's room… she couldn't tell who was making the noise.

Amy ran up to the door before opening it. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates before gasping at what she saw.

She saw that Cream was riding Vanilla's dick while Vanilla was in the nude while she thrusts into Cream with a look that both tear filled and pleasure induced… like her mind was trying to hold together but she was failing.

But before Amy could do anything… Vanilla groans when she unloads another shot into Cream's bloated womb which caused semen to pour to the bed.

"Aaahhhh." Vanilla groans out before she lays still on the bed.

Amy was just speechless after what she just witnessed before Vanilla mutters something which would shock her out of her speechless state.

"M-More..." Vanilla moans out while her body twitched a few times.

"Oh...My...God." Was all that Amy said which caused Cream's ears to perk before she looks to Amy with a lust filled fanged grin when she realized she could have more fun which caused her to lean forward and shows Amy her ass after moving her ass cheek a little.

Amy blushed big at this before she felt her dick get hard quickly before it twitches.

Cream noticed before she stood up which caused semen to flow from her abused pussy and after hopping off the bed walks to Amy and get's on all fours again before she turned to present herself to the hammer wielding hedgehog.

Amy gulped a bit before taking a step back which Cream noticed which made her frown before she got to her feet and looks to Amy with a lust filled look while Vanilla sat up with a shaking body.

"V-Vanilla...do something." Amy said before taking another step back.

However Vanilla was oddly silent, and while Amy was distracted, Cream rushed forward and grips Amy's arms.

She then tosses Amy with a surprising burst of strength before she lands on Vanilla with her back to Vanilla.

"Whoa! What the…" Amy tried to finish before Vanilla grips Amy's arms and held her close to her body while Cream walked over to them.

"V-Vanilla?! What are you doing?!" Amy questioned with a nervous look while she felt something hard slip between her legs and Vanilla's dick was seen… erect and ready to go again while Cream surprised her by kneeling a bit and stroking her mother's dick while she raised Amy's hips… and aimed Vanilla's dick right at Amy's ass which prods Amy's asshole.

Amy jolt bit before speaking.

"N-No. Don't do it."

However… instead of agreeing… all Vanilla said was one word.

"M-More!" Vanilla said while Cream slowly lowered Amy down which slowly slides Vanilla's dick into Amy's ass… every single inch after Vanilla's dickhead enters her ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amy yelled while feeling pain from that action.

A little bit of tears were streaming down her face which Cream and Vanilla notices.

"Shh...Shhh… relax…" Vanilla said while Cream used her other hand to stroke Amy's dick as Vanilla went even deeper into Amy's ass.

Amy was now moaning a bit from this action.

She can feel her ass trying to match the shape of Vanilla's ass before Cream moves a bit before she starts to lick Amy's folds while she continues to stroke her as Vanilla got halfway in.

Amy moans from that before panting at the feeling when Vanilla slid a bit deeper in while hugging Amy this time.

"It's Ok… just relax and we can have some fun…" Vanilla whispered into Amy's ear while Cream rose her head and slowly took the head of Amy's dick into her mouth again and licks it with care.

Amy was somehow calm after hearing Vanilla's words before she shivered a bit after feeling Cream's tongue.

Vanilla then felt Amy's hips connecting with her own which showed that Amy took her entire dick in which caused a large bulge in Amy's stomach while Cream smirked around Amy's dick before she stood up… and after taking a moment to get her bearings on the bed… Cream angles Amy's dick to poke her ass this time before impaling herself fully onto Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog was surprised before groaning from this feeling right before Vanilla pulls out a bit, and Cream rose herself at the same time before they both push back onto Amy before repeating the pattern which caused Amy to feel both pleasure in her ass and her dick.

Amy moaned from this action before she surprisingly starts to enjoy it before the Rabbits start to go even rougher on Amy.

"Oh Amy...you're so tight…so soft." Vanilla moans out beofre she licks and nibbles one on her ears lightly while Cream used one hand to play with Amy's folds and her other was playing with one of Amy's breasts.

Amy moaned while panting before speaking.

"Yeah well...your dick is too big and hard."

"Not...my...fault… I'm.. bigger...than.. you." Vanilla pants out before she starts to go even rougher on Amy which made her thrust into Cream who groans out while she just enjoys the ride now.

Amy moans and groan from the sensation before Cream felt Amy twitching again while Amy felt Vanilla twitching in her ass.

"Oh god… I'm gonna cum!" Vanilla groans out before she starts to go even rougher on the poor hedgehogs ass.

"M-Me too!" Amy said before groaning while Cream groans as well before all three came at once when Vanilla rams herself into Amy one more time and sends a torrent of semen into Amy's ass which caused her stomach to bloat while Cream slams herself down and kisses Amy's while she groans into Amy's mouth when her pussy tightens from her own orgasm.

Said hedgehog groans as well in the younger rabbits mouth before unleashing a big load of cum in her ass before they rode out their orgasms which took 8-10 seconds to finish before Cream fell on Amy and both Cream and Amy fell onto Vanilla which pushed her further into Amy's ass while the trio gasps for breath.

"W-Wow." Was all Amy said while Vanilla chuckles a bit.

"Y-Yeah." Vanilla said while her dick surprised Amy by getting erect again while Vanilla whispered into her ear.

"Ready to go again?" Vanilla whispered into Amys ear while Cream grins.

Amy turned her head a bit before smiling at the older rabbit.

"Yes." She said which caused Vanilla to grin while Cream got off before Vanilla flipped herself which caused Amy to end up laying face first on the bed before she was flipped onto her back and saw the lust filled eyes of the rabbit family before Vanilla pulled free of Amys ass and grinds against Amy's folds.

Amy was surprised after what just happened before shivering a bit at the feeling.

"Ready Amy?, I know you were holding yourself for Sonic...but…" Vanilla said before Cream grips Amy's dick lightly and starts to stroke it when Vanilla fell silent.

Amy moaned a bit from the feeling before looking at Vanilla when Vanilla continues when she gave Amy a lust filled grin.

"Besides… I'm sure that if you peaked on Sonic and saw his equipment while he was having his own fun… but wouldn't you admit that I outclass most in the size department." Vanilla said while she grinds a bit rougher on Amy's folds.

Amy blushed at this before speaking.

"I-It's true. Yours is bigger than Sonic's...but I still love him no matter what."

"Love is nice, but you have to admit that you're curious right?, besides… if we return to normal… don't you want some experience first with someone you know instead of a stranger?... you can rock Sonic's world and get him to come to you at your beck and call." Vanilla said with a tempting tone while she slows her grinding a bit to tease Amy when she felt every inch.

Amy moaned a bit before looking at Vanilla.

"Y-Yes." She said while Vanilla grins a bit when she starts to pull back and placed the head of her dick at Amy's soaked hole before she slowly pushed in at an agonizing pace.

Amy grinds her teeth a bit from this feeling before Vanilla stops at her barrier.

"Ready Amy?, I'll count to three and go in as hard as I can instead of slowly tearing through it." Vanilla said when she strengthens her grip on Amy's hips.

Said hedgehog took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm ready." Amy said before bracing herself.

"Relax, it'll hurt worse if you tense up." Vanilla said before she adjusts her hips and got ready to count.

Amy followed what Vanilla said before nodding while Vanilla nods and counts down.

"Alright...1.." Vanilla said before she thrusts as hard of she could on one which caught Amy off guard completely while a bulge was seen in Amy's womb when Vanilla busts right in before she waits for the scream.

"GAAAAHHH! Y-You said on three." Amy said before tears start coming out before Cream took a moment to rub one tear while Vanilla rubs another before she spoke up.

"Would you have tensed if I went on three?" Vanilla asked before she slowly strokes Amy to help her adjust.

Amy moaned a bit before speaking.

"G-Good point."

"Alright." Vanilla said before Cream leaned down and starts to lick the head of Amy's dick while Vanilla slowly let go to let Cream take more in for a moment before she pulls away.

Vanilla waits while Cream get's on top of Amy and slides Amy's dick back into her soaked semen filled pussy and hilts Amy before leaning down to kiss her.

Amy shivered a bit from that before returning the kiss.

She even slid her tongue in the younger bunny's mouth which caused Cream to lightly hug Amy while Vanilla slowly slid out of Amy's pussy for an inch while blood was seen on Vanilla's dick before she carefully slides in to help her get used to the larger than life intruder.

Amy hugged Cream back while kissing for some comfort while Cream tightens her vaginal muscles to give Amy more pleasure while Vanilla slowly speeds up when the pain that Amy felt was turning into more and more pleasure.

Amy moan with pleasure in Cream's mouth before she starts thrusting a bit in said bunny's pussy.

Vanilla and Cream were surprised while Cream moans into Amy's mouth before Vanilla spoke up when she starts to speed up her thrusts.

"Oh Amy… you're so warm and tight... Sonic was a fool to keep running from you." Vanilla pants out when she starts to speed up again.

Amy stops kissing Cream a bit before speaking.

"I-I know. But I know I can get him. Now keep hammering me." She said before kissing Cream again.

Vanilla chuckles before speaking up.

"As you wish…" Vanilla said before she moved a bit to adjust herself before she starts to hammer in and out of Amy's pussy with no mercy while Cream pulls away from Amy to rapidly hump Amy's dick when she felt Amy about to unload into her with a quickly twitching dick.

Amy moaned loud while loving this pleasure before she grunted and let out another dose of her cum in Cream's bloated womb which caused Cream to gasp before she pulls off of Amy all of a sudden which caused Amy to shoot her remaining cum on herself while Vanilla keeps hammering into Amy before she starts to eat her daughter out and used one hand to stroke Amy's still cumming dick.

"W-Why'd you pull out C-Cream?" Amy asked before moaning when Vanilla stroked her still shooting dick which caused more semen to land on Amy's breasts.

Vanilla keeps doing what she is doing to both Cream and Amy before she felt herself about to cum which caused her to pull away from Cream's snatch.

"A-Amy…I-I'm….gonna…" Vanilla said when she fought as hard as she could to hold herself back from cumming while she hammers into Amy.

"M-Me...too!" Amy said when she felt herself cumming from her pussy right before Vanilla joins her by hilting Amy and unloads all she had into Amy's virgin womb which caused Amy to cum from both her dick and pussy while Amy's womb bloats from how much semen was being pumped right into her womb.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy yelled in ecstasy while cumming before Vanilla rides out her orgasm which took 8 seconds which caused Amy to look a few month pregnant before she pulls free which caused a steady stream of cum and some blood to flow out of Amy's abused tunnel while Vanilla fell next to the duo with exhaustion before laying on her back.

"I...don't think I can move." Vanilla said with an exhausted tone.

"Me...neither." Amy said while panting….however to the duo's horror when Vanilla's mind recovers somewhat… Cream starts to stroke their dicks.

Amy groan before speaking.

"Cream no... We need our rest."

Cream however gave a lust filled grin before time advanced to the next day with the cries of pleasure from Amy and Vanilla.

Hours later…

The sun rose on the Rabbit residence and the sunlight shown through the bedroom window before it reveals the slumbering trio…

Vanilla and Amy were knocked out when Cream actually screwed them unconscious and when that happened, after Cream tried to get them awake but failed, feel asleep.

Now you might be wondering… would Cream return to normal?... the answer is a bit iffy… but she was the first one to stir on the bed… and when she fully came to, she sat up and stretched while she felt relaxed for some reason.

"*Yawn*... Oh wow… what happened and why am I here?" Cream asked before she looks around and starts to recognize her surroundings.

"H-Huh?... why am I in my moms room… and…" Cream said before she looks down and was shocked beyond belief when she found herself covered with semen and with Amy and Vanilla laying next to her… with their newly acquired dicks which made her eyes go bug eyed.

She was about to say something before her memories rushed back to her like a freight train… the last thing she remembered fully before was a flash of light… but she was now remembering what she did when under it's effects.

 _"I.. Can't believe I… I…"_  Cream thought before she pulled her knees to her chest and starts to cry which stirs the duo… starting with Amy since a few tears fell onto her hand.

Amy's eyes opened a bit before she sees Cream awake...but was crying?

"What's Cream?" She asked with worry which caused Cream to freeze.

"I...don't remember what happened after I saw a flash of light and my memory was a blank when I woke… but the memories rushed back after I saw you two… and I...I... " Cream said when she starts to cry again.

Amy felt sad for the younger bunny before she got up a bit before hugging.

"Oh Cream...there, there. It's okay." She said in a soothing voice which seemed to make things worse.

"B-But...I… your first times….and my mom…" Cream said when she could barely find words to say.

"Shhhh...It's not your fault Cream. We were all affected by the light." Amy said which caused Cream to look to Amy's dick.

"But I don't know if this might happen again… and what about you and my mom… you got.. Those… those.." Cream said while she blushed when she feels her body heating up… much to her regret when her hips rub together.

Amy blushed as well before speaking.

"Yeah I know. I don't know if it's permanent or not, but we'll get through it."

Creams body heats up more to her horror before she turned and kissed Amy all of a sudden.

"I'm… sorry...but my body… to hot!" Cream said between kisses.

Amy tries to push her away but Cream held on strong before she spoke up while she seemed to struggle with herself.

"I-I'm sorry… p-pass me your hammer or something… I can't stop myself for long." Cream said when her body heats up more and more.

Amy was shocked at the request before speaking.

"I have never hit you with a hammer Cream...And I'm not gonna start now."

"I didn't say… to hit me… j-just trust me." Cream begged with her eyes starting to cloud over with lust again.

Amy hesitated before sighing.

"Alright." She said before taking her hand out and her hammer magically appears before Cream had Amy set the round hammer part on the ground next to the bed and before Amy could ask why... Cream stood over the handle and inserts it into her soaking tunnel with a groan… and thanks to the way the hammer was made which made it heavier to most, it only wobbles on the ground which allowed Cream to place her hands on the bed and starts to thrust her hips against the handle with a groan.

Amy was surprised at what she was seeing while Cream let out groans and moans before speaking up.

"D-didn't think y-your h-hammer...c-could...do that...right?" Cream gasped out in full view of Amy while pleasure rockets through her body from the hammer handle.

Amy shook her head instead of replying while Cream continues to use Amy's hammer as her toy while she glanced to Amy's dick to see how it was doing.

Surprisingly to the duo, it got hard when Amy got turned on from the scene which caused Cream to smile.

"Come on Amy… I can help you feel better… just say what you want me to do." Cream said with a lust filled look… it seems that the first time overpowered her with lust but now she had some control which seemed even hotter with the adult bunny.

Amy gulped a bit while blushing.

"S-Suck my dick." She said which caused Cream to grin before she looked back to Amy's hammer before looking to Amy.

"Mind getting closer… I'll let you be as rough as you want." Cream said before she opens her mouth after licking her lips.

Amy blushed from that before moving closing to the younger bunny who waits for Amy to get ready while licking her lips.

Amy was now in front of Cream while holding her dick before Cream teased her a little by licking the head of Amys dick a few times and slowly took the dick into her mouth with a hum every few seconds…. Lust fueled or not… Where did she learn this?

Amy moaned a bit from this feeling.

"H-How are you this good Cream?" She asked which caused Cream to pull away and rests Amy's dick on her cheek.

"You can easily learn surprising things on the internet… I practiced with some of my mom's older toys when she stops using them...she never noticed the older ones even if they went missing." Cream explained before she lightly strokes Amy's dick with one of her hands while she lets the info sink in for Amy.

Amy was shocked after hearing that which caused Cream to giggle at the face Amy made.

"Guess this makes me a bad bunny huh?" Cream said with a lust filled look on her face while she licks the side of Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog shivered a bit before giving the younger bunny a smile.

"Yes you are. Now get back to sucking." She ordered which caused Cream to shudder in pleasure from the order and the hammer rubbing her insides before she starts to lick the underside of Amy's dick before she goes lower and licks Amy's clit before she repeats the process a few times while her eyes watched Amy's face to see if she was doing good so far.

Amy was moaning while breathing a bit from the treatment which cause Cream to grin before she went higher and took the head of Amy's dick into her mouth and starts to take inch after inch into her mouth while she hums along every inch.

Amy shudders at this feeling before moving her hips while Cream took the dick deeper and deeper into her mouth with each thrust before finally taking all nine inches into her mouth after a few gagging sound came from her before Cream relaxed her throat.

Amy groans a bit from that while moving her dick in and out while Cream took each thrust while Amy's thrusts caused Cream to slide a bit on Amy's handle which made her moan on Amy's dick.

It was like 20 twenty minutes before Amy felt her dick twitch which Cream felt which caused her to use one hand to play with Amy's clit to push her over edge.

Luckily for the bunny, it worked since Amy couldn't take it anymore.

She grunted before yelling out…

"C-CUMMING!."

She unleashed a big load of cum in Cream's mouth which caused Cream to go wide eyed before she starts to drink Amy's semen after she managed to get herself under control.

It took about 5 seconds before Amy stopped cumming before Cream pulled away with a popping sound and after one last swallow looks to Amy with a lust filled smile.

"So... How did I do?" Cream asked Amy with lust filled eyes looking to Amy's eyes.

Amy panted a bit while blushing before speaking.

"You...were...amazing."

Cream grins before she used her ears to fly for a moment and turns to the wall with a grin with the hammer still in her and not leaving the ground.

She placed her hands on the wall and looked back to Amy.

"Got another round in you?" Cream asked with lust filled eyes.

Amy grinned a bit before speaking.

"You know it. But let's do it in your room since your mom is sleeping." She suggested which caused Cream to grin.

"Hard to do when she's already awake." Cream surprisingly said before Amy felt something prodding her ass while a hand grips her hip.

Said hedgehog jolted a bit before turning her head to see that Vanilla was awake... In more ways than one.

"I see you're having fun with my daughter… hope you don't mind if I BARGE IN!" Vanilla said with a grin before shouting when she rammed herself into the pink hedgehog's ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amy yelled before Vanilla stood up off the bed with Amy connected to her and approached Cream who grins while holding her ass cheeks apart.

Amy was 3 feet tall and Vanilla and Cream were 4 feet… all in all Vanilla treated Amy like a toy when she grips Amy's dick.

"I was sleeping just now… But that yell woke me up… time for a punishment you two." Vanilla said while she aimed Amy's dick at Cream's… hammer filled vagina of all things.

Amy was shocked at this before speaking.

"Hold on Vanilla...It's not gonna fit."

Vanilla just grins before whispering into Amy's ear.

"Like mother like daughter… I took larger things like oversize dildos and we rabbit Mobians are very kinky in nature." Vanilla said before pressing the dick to Cream's hammer filled hole and to Amy's shock… she starts to slide in while Cream grits her teeth while she tries to relax.

Amy groans at this action.

 _"I can't believe this is happening."_  She thought while she felt herself go deeper and deeper into Cream before she managed to bump into the hammer handle base which stops her which made Vanilla grin before she pulls away with Amy still connected... Amy's dick rubs along both Creams walls and the hammer grip which caused both pain and pleasure for the hedgehog.

"W-Why does it feel good?" Amy asked which caused the elder rabbit to grin.

"Its simple...you're a masochist who enjoys others overpowering you...I can tell easily since I have fun with Rouge every now and then and you give the same signals she does… Strong, independent when the situation calls for it, can order others like you think you're their boss... But when push comes to shove… you love being overpowered… why would you just let Robotnik's robots kidnap you other than to let Sonic rescue you?" Vanilla asked while she stops to tease Amy a bit which surprised Cream for many reasons but kept quiet to hear Amy say anything in her defense if she had any.

"B-Because I enjoy being the damsel in distress." Amy said with blush which caused Vanilla to grin.

"Well then… might as well see if anyone rescues you from this situation then." Vanilla said with a grin before she thrusts into Amy which forced her back into Cream and grinds on her Hammer while Cream groans from the intrusions rubbing against one another.

Amy moaned and groaned at this feeling before Vanilla starts to pull out and go back in which caused Amy to feel both pain and pleasure constantly when Vanilla used her as a toy for her and her daughter.

It only took a few moments till Amy was starting enjoy the pleasure.

 _'Oh my God. Even though it hurts, it feels so good.'_  She thought before she felt Vanilla twitching in her ass and Cream starts to pant while her eyes start to roll back into her head from an approaching orgasm.

"Come on Amy… you can feel it can you?… I'm about to blow in your ass… come on, give my daughter what she wants." Vanilla whispered into Amy's ear with dirty talk to help her end quicker while Vanilla sped up her thrusts.

About 5 thrust later, Amy grunted before yelling out…

"C-CUMMING!"

She unloaded another dose of cum in Cream's hammer filled pussy which caused Cream to groan from the feeling while the semen easily flows out of her pussy when the hammer made a few gaps.

Vanilla wasn't too far behind, a couple thrusts later and she hilts Amy's ass which caused her to shoot her own load right into Amy with near painful pulses when Amy's ass tightens around her dick.

"U-Ugh!" Vanilla groans while she rode out her orgasm with twitching hips.

It was about 5-10 seconds before Amy grunted and finally stopped cumming with Vanilla following a moment later which caused her to pant a few time before she pulled free from Amy's ass and pulls Amy from her daughter before setting Amy on the semen covered floor while Cream pulled herself free with wobbly legs and leans against the wall.

"Oh...man." Amy said while catching her breath with Cream doing the same but the duo was caught off guard when Vanilla points her semen covered dick at the duo after she sat on the bed.

"Clean it up." Vanilla ordered with a lust fueled look… it seems that something in Vanilla was brought back out which seemed to help her claim of having fun with Rouge.

Amy blushed at this before she got up on all fours and crawled towards Vanilla's dick.

She took her tongue out before she starts to lick said older rabbit's semen covered dick with Cream doing the same to the parts that Amy missed which caused Vanilla to chuckle.

"Cream dear, I believe I gave Amy the order… though if you still want to do this… I believe Amy's cock needs a good cleaning." Vanilla suggests to Cream who glanced to Amy to see how she was doing.

Said hedgehog kept licking Vanilla's dick before she took her mouth back a bit.

She opened her mouth wide before she swallows it and starts sucking which caused Vanilla to groan for a moment before Vanilla rubs Amy's cheek.

"Good girl." Vanilla said while Cream took advantage of Amy's distracted state to start licking her dick clean as well starting with the bottom of Amy's dick.

Amy jolts a bit from that action before letting a moan which was muffled by the larger Rabbit's dick, Amy could barely get it into her mouth from the massive size it had but Vanilla was still feeling pleasure when she strokes the parts she missed.

"Thats right… keep going… a bit more and you get a reward." Vanilla teased while Cream moved a bit and starts licking the sides of Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog felt a bit excited after hearing Vanilla said that, which made Amy suck a little fast on her dick which caused Vanilla to grit her teeth when her dick pulses faster and faster until...

"Cumming!" Vanilla grunts when she shot her massive load into Amy's mouth while her dick visibly pulsed with each shot.

Amy's eyes widen from the amount before she tried to swallow it so she can breathe.

It took about 5 seconds before Vanilla stops cumming before she sighs with relief when her dick starts to turn flaccid when she pulled free of Amy's mouth.

"G-Good girl… I'll be taking a shower and then I'll head into the kitchen to make some actual food… you two play nice." Vanilla said before she got off the bed with a slight wobble before she steadies herself before she enters the bathroom while Cream licks Amy's dick a bit more before she starts to lick Amy's folds.

Said hedgehog shuddered a bit at the feeling before letting out a soft moan while Cream continues to eat her out before gently sliding her tongue into Amy's tunnel and start to twirl her tongue around.

"Gah!" Amy yelped at that action before Cream pulls away to speak.

"What do you say to me finishing this here and we can get ready for the day?" Cream said while gently rubbing Amy's rear.

Amy panted a bit before speaking.

"S-Sure."

Cream gave a lust filled grin before she resumed to eat Amy out and used one hand to stoke Amy's dick while it points to the ground.

Amy was moaning loud at the sensation while Cream continues even when Vanilla enters the room with her dress equipped and she exits a minute later while she ignored the duo before a couple minutes pass before Cream felt Amy's dick twitching again while she also felt her vagina twitching as well when she was about to come from both parts and sped up her actions.

It took about a few moments before Amy grunted and yelled out…

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

Thanks to the position she was in, Amy came hard onto the ground while she squirts in Cream's face which caused her to feel more pleasure than normal while Cream helps make the orgasm stronger by licking Amy's folds more and stroking Amy's dick at a faster pace.

It was about 5 seconds before Amy stopped cumming while Cream took a moment to wring Amy's dick for the last few drops before she pulled away with a smile.

"See you in the shower Amy if you recover." Cream teased before she got up and walked to the bathroom with a slight swing in her hips.

Amy blushed at the scene while catching her breath, it took her a few minutes to actually feel her legs again and even then they felt like jello.

"Oh...wow. That felt so good." She said before Cream exits the bathroom in a tanktop and shorts before looking to Amy with a nervous blush on her face.

"T-The bathroom is all yours...sorry." Cream said before she bolts out of the room with a bright blush on her face… seems she's back to normal for now.

Amy blushed as well before she went to the bathroom.

It was about 20 minutes till Amy exits out squeaky clean before she exits the room and heads into the kitchen where Vanilla and Cream were… though Cream had her head on the table.

"What's wrong Cream?" Amy asked which caused Cream to glance her way.

"I-I did it again… and this time I remember everything." Cream said with a brighter blush on her face.

Amy came to the younger rabbit's side to hug her again before speaking in a soothing voice.

"There there."

Cream groans before she looked to Amy.

"It happened twice… what if it happens when I'm outside the house and I just go to a random person?" Cream asked when she worried she might jump a stranger.

Amy hugged her a little tighter before speaking.

"Don't worry Cream. We're gonna get through this."

"Indeed, and until then, you and Amy are going to stick by one another for now so if you start to go out of control, Amy can calm you down." Vanilla said before placing three plates of eggs and bacon on the table before she joins them to eat.

"Exactly. Now here's the question...What caused us to have...this?" Amy asked before sitting down.

"Most likely that chaos emerald… it's the only thing I can think of that could have caused this… though I don't know why it did that." Vanilla said since the emerald just started to spark right before that flash of light happened.

Amy was surprised when she heard that.

"Wait there was a chaos emerald here?" She asked which caused Vanilla to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?, you were with me in the back yard right?, didn't you see a flash of light or something?" Vanilla asked when she worried that Amy lost part of her memory.

"I do remember that. But I didn't see the emerald since I was coming to you since I was worried for your safetyy." Amy said.

"Hold on… wouldn't that mean…" Vanilla said before she rushed to the back door to see if she was right or not with Cream following with a worried look, she didn't hear about a chaos emerald until now and was worried it might go off again.

Amy soon followed to the mother and daughter duo…but when she got there… there was no emerald anywhere in sight.

"Oh my…" Vanilla said with a worried tone when she looks around the garden… she was sure it landed around there… but nothing.

"Where'd it go?" Amy asked with a worry look while Cream looked around as well.

"The Emerald was right here… I'm sure of it… I was working in my garden right here and… it lands behind me… I remember the light… wait… do you think someone took it while we were busy?" Vanilla asked with a worried look.

Amy took a moment to think but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know." She said while Vanilla sighs.

"Well… unless we can find it... we may be stuck like this for awhile… might as well try and get used to it or we could have serious issues later." Vanilla said while she crossed her arms to help her think.

"Yeah... you're right." Amy said in agreement while Cream groans at the dilemma while the scene shifts for a moment to see someone carrying the yellow chaos emerald before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades back in to show that TME and Atomsk where talking about character pairings for later chapter.**

**"So how about Rouge and Vanilla next chapter?, would be interesting to see right?" TME asked while he looked at the list of characters.**

**"Oh most definitely. And maybe we can do either a Cream x Tails or a Amy x Tails x Cream chapter as well." Atomsk said**

**"Interesting, would it be Amy and Tails ganging up on Cream?, or do we start out as Cream X Tails where Cream goes into her lust fueled state again and Amy comes to Tails's rescue?" TME suggests while he writes this down on a separate piece of paper.**

**"Hmmm...I would go with number 2. Maybe Amy was getting something for Tails, therefore leaving the two alone. But where does the futa thing happen to Tails?" Atomsk question.**

**"Hmm… I'd go for three or four chapters in if we make two separate chapters for Vanilla X Rouge and Tails X Cream X Amy, the third would be showing who took the yellow emerald from Vanilla's garden and the fourth would be the actual transformation… that make sense?" TME said while he looks to Atomsk.**

**"Works for me. You know what would be funny? If we gave Blaze the sex drive...*Chuckling*" Atomsk said.**

**"Well, I would have gone a slightly different route… give Blaze both the sex drive and the addon and give a Futa Blaze X Cream chapter… would be a bit of an eye opener." TME suggests to Atomsk.**

**"Oh that would be excellent." Atomsk said in agreement.**

**"And how about this, Futa Blaze, Vanilla, and Amy vs Cream or a female Sonic?, could make two chapters, one where a transformed Sonic stumbles upon the four during their time and another where Sonic get's dragged into it." TME said with a grin.**

**"Hmmm...that can work as well. I was gonna pitch the idea if Sonic had the sex drive...but that would work better." Atomsk said with a grin.**

**"Well we could add the sex drive, and how about this, the one who took the Emerald could be either Sonic, after he fought off eggman's robots, or Shadow, the two could duke it out for the emerald for a moment and during the fight, the emerald goes off on either one of them or both which causes an interesting scene." TME said with an evil chuckle a moment later.**

**"Oh that would be hilarious to see." Atomsk said with an evil chuckle as well.**

**"For now though we should speak in private, we don't want to give to many spoilers to the readers here." TME said while pointing a thumb at the readers.**

**"Oh geez." Atomsk said since he forgot about the readers.**

**"Well then, you heard some possible pairs dear readers, we may use those, we may not… only time will tell if we add them to the story… until next time dear readers… Atomsk do you want to say anything?" TME asked while he looks to Atomsk.**

**"Oh yeah. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades black.**


End file.
